coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9865 (4th September 2019)
Plot When questioned, Hope lies to her parents and denies starting the fire. Eileen prepares to leave as Mary settles into No.11 by going on a cleaning purge, unaware that her landlady is departing. Emma tells Amy how Steve warned James away from her and how she is collecting John’s ashes later. Eileen asks Tim and Steve for a sudden couple of weeks off to go on holiday, hiding from them that her departure is permanent. Bethany asks Daniel to read over her grooming article when she’s finished it. Sinead also asks him if he can finish early so that she can complete a beard oil order. Faye asks for a job at the bistro. Amy tells Steve off for being possessive with Emma and lets slip about the ashes. He finds James and apologises to him for his behaviour, asking him and Michael for help with Emma and her dad’s ashes. Suspicious of Eileen’s strange behaviour, Tim tells Sean that she’s asked for a holiday. Sean decides to investigate what's going on. Fiz decides to home-school Hope. Having discovered that Mary is now lodging at No.11, Sean asks Eileen what she’s doing and deduces she’s going off with Jan, though she denies it. Emma returns from the undertakers with the ashes. James meets her and, watched from afar by Steve and Michael, offers to help with John’s wish that they’re scattered at County’s ground. Sean fools Seb into telling him that Eileen will be living under a witness protection programme. Steve drives Emma and the boys to County’s ground. With Yasmeen back under his control, Geoff is triumphant. Sinead is sharp with Daniel when he is late coming home to help her, admitting she is behind with the wedding plans. Looking for Eileen, Sean visits Jan in hospital, saying he doesn’t want his friend’s life ruined. James’s pass into the ground has expired and Bill, the security guard, wants to know what they’re up to. Sean pleads with Jan to let Eileen go and not put her life in danger. Cast Regular cast *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Michael Bailey - Ryan Russell *James Bailey - Nathan Graham *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Bertie Osbourne - Ellis Blain (Uncredited) Guest cast *Jan Lozinski - Piotr Baumann *Security Guard - Martin Miller Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Viaduct Bistro *Rosamund Street *Street Cars *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Speed Daal *Weatherfield County FC - Car park and stadium entrance *Weatherfield General - Jan Lozinski's room and corridor Notes *The scenes at Weatherfield County FC were recorded at Bury F.C.’s Gigg Lane stadium. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sean cottons on to Eileen’s escape plan; Steve plans to recruit the Bailey boys to help Emma; and Fiz decides to home-school Hope. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,555,348 viewers (5th place). Category:2019 episodes